Waiting Up
by Spandauballet91
Summary: Triple H asks Shawn Michaels to wait up for him but Shawn falls asleep. Paul decides it's only fair and right that Shawn wakes up to greet him properly. Warning: Graphic Content of Explicit Nature within.


I could be a better husband at times, I get that. I get that sometimes I might be a little inconsiderate and a little bit selfish but honestly… who isn't? Seriously? I mean… he's just as bad as me! I told him I would be back at the hotel within the next three hours and to wait up for me. I'm here in the hotel room and the light is off, the TV off and his familiar shape under the covers of the double bed.

I throw the hotel key card onto the open duffle bag on the hotel floor and glance again at the sleeping form. I can hear his soft snores which occasionally turn into heavy grunts. He must have turned over or moved, I know his breaths and movements too well not to recognise his odd grumbles and animalistic noises.

I look at the green glow of the LED light near the side of the bed I will be sleeping on. 02:56, it's not even that late. Well okay… maybe my three hour time limit was a bit off. But in my defence, there was a time when The Great Shawn Michaels could go entire nights without sleep! Only to then… crash out in my car or sometimes cry in frustration like a small child because he's too tired to function. On second thought, I'm glad the guys asleep.

Another hotel room, another city and in another country. I don't even know where I was last week… these tours can take it out of you. It's strange to think the country changes with each passing day. It's I guess a shock to my system considering I've had a few weeks off at home with the hubby. I know it's a shock to Shawn's. He's gone from a bedtime and early morning routine to this. Jetlag, fatty breakfasts and no pigs to feed (myself included… although I swear he spends more on that pig feed than he does me!)

I kick off my shoes and sit on the edge of the bed. He grunts, I feel him turn over beside me. Onto his belly and I bet he's wrapped his arms around the pillow. I turn and see. Yep, nothing can get past me. I push myself backwards onto the bed and lay flat out on top of the duvet. All I did today was read a script and yet I feel exhausted. Must be my age… I'm not getting any younger. I mean, Shawn's reached his age. Thrown in the spandex and has chosen a life of farming. Gives me a shudder… I can't think of a worst gate. I enjoy the fresh produce and all but… like hell am I going to work something that hard. When I retire, I'm going for slippers, armchair and the goddamn pipe.

"What time do you call this?"

Shawn's sleep trodden voice murmurs into his pillow. I roll onto my slide for a better look. His eyes are ever so slightly open and his long hair dishevelled around his face and pillow. I lean in and gently pull a clump of it back behind his ear to get a better look. Heh, he always looks like a grump when he sleeps. Y'know how people always say their lovers look so peaceful when they sleep? Not this one. Shawn looks like a bulldog's slapped ass. But I digress, it's a very handsome ass of a bulldog.

"I can't believe you didn't wait up for me…" I mutter in the best 'grumpy' tone I can manage despite the smile on my face. I'm an actor now, y'know. Got the films to prove it!

"I did… you just never came." He snuggles deeper into his pillow like he's ready to go back into a deep sleep. I should let him sleep, I now he has terrible jetlag and he's not used to this travelling lifestyle since retirement. I know this but… I'm just so damn awesome I think he should spend a little more time with me. I run the back of my hand down his cheek and catch his bottom lip with the pad of my thumb.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I ask as I gently tug his lip down to expose his bottom teeth and gums. His eyes open a little bit more, I can feel heavy breathing from his nose against my hand. I bring my index finger up and gently grip the lip. It makes a wet slap when I pull it open.

"Paul…" He says tiredly again. I can't supress the grin, I move my hand up and down making his lip open and close with numerous wet pops. "Paul!"

"Shawn, did you brush your teeth? I don't want to kiss you if you have bad breath," I release the lip from my finger and thumb. Shawn sits up, rubs his eyes and although it's dark I know he's glaring at me.

"Why the hell would I want to kiss someone who tries to pull my lip off? Get off me, I don't have time for your crap."

Did I mention he has a bad temper if woken up? Mmm, angry HBK. I wonder if he's pouting. I squint my eyes through the darkness at the shape of my husband. I don't know but I really hope so. I'd kiss those pouting lips regardless of consequence. I do like my man with a bit of fire in his belly, is that normal? I sit up, cup what I assume are his cheeks and plant a kiss on his lips. Oh yes, they were pouting.

He doesn't kiss back but it doesn't matter. His lips meld so perfectly with mine. God almighty this man is mine.

"I love you…" I whisper softly.

"Paul…" he mutters for the thousandth time this morning. His face still in my hands, I lean in for a second kiss. Our lips connect and I hold it, his nose poking into my rather large one at first until I tilt my head. He doesn't move away, he even doesn't grumble. His chapped lips melt into mine as we match our moves, both hungry and full of passion. Like two teenagers in love only difference being Shawn has more stubble around his face which scrubs against my own (and its grey… sorry, man). His mouth opens and his tongue flicks at my bottom lip. Opensesame and his tongue enters my mouth. I close my mouth and gently suck on the intruder, his tongue sliding out against the walls of my mouth before going back in again.

He moans first. His hands grip the back of my shaved head and force me in closer. My own hands move from his face as I kick my leg over the mould of Shawn through the duvet, our lips never disconnecting once. Our nose bump again, his tongue pulls out of my mouth and he takes my bottom lip in-between his teeth. He's such a fucking tease sometimes it's unreal. He's baiting me.

I lean forward and our foreheads connect and for the first time I get a proper look into his eyes. Even in the darkness I can see them half-lidded with either sleep or desire. I smirk, his teeth still nibbling. I'm going for the latter. His hands at the back of my head caress my scalp. I pull away from his teeth. If he's going to bait me then I'm going to trap him. I peck his lips once and then trail several soft kisses against his lips, down to his chin and then finally to his weak spot.

My stubble and breath against his exposed throat make him moan again. His fingers tighten against my head but my lips continue their assault. My tongue flicks out and runs up from his collar to his jaw. I feel his whole body shiver against my own and I hear a breathless gasp. Too easy. My hands reach around the back of my hair and force them to entwine with Shawn's. Our hands together and our fingers locked, I push them back out in front of me and then above his head.

I suck at the exposed flesh of his neck. I listen to him whimper and moan, feeling him wiggle helplessly through the restricting bed covers between us. I'm a lot of things but at least I know what my husband wants.

"Paul…" This time it's a whine and not a grumble or mutter. He tries to move his hands put I push them back firmly against the mattress. He wants me and I know he wants me. No matter how tired he was I have woken him up. I, Paul Levesque, have awoken the Heartbreaker and all the dirty demons he brings.

"You tired, baby?" I ask playfully before I run my tongue up over his throat. He hisses, his body bucking.

"N-no… god… pull the cover down."

"Why?" I ask simply. He sucks at dirty talk, this is always good for a laugh. "I don't want you getting cold."

"Paul… pull it down," he's breathless. "Please."

"Why? Would you rather dry hump me than the hotel linen?" I nuzzle his neck.

"Paul…" Irritation, he's horny. I add more pressure to his hands to ensure a burst of strength doesn't come over him anytime soon.

"Answer my question," I purr before I lean over and flick my tongue under the lobe of his ear. He makes a beautiful whine, his body rubbing against my through the bed covers. I can feel his hard on against my leg despite the thick linen of both my jeans and bed covers. My own desire is burning painfully against the front of my jeans.

"Oh sweet… yes!" He forces his head back into the pillow.

"Yes you want to dry hump hotel linen or yes you want to dry hump me?"

"Yes, I want to dry hump you!" He yells in frustration before he whimpers, "Please Paul… I… I just want to feel you."

Aw, I do love seeing my baby in such a state. You don't know sex until you have the other half begging to be touched, begging for anything. Y'see, I've got him begging for a grind against my leg. That's just how good I am. I could keep going but I don't want him to give me the silent treatment for the next week or so. I kiss the corner of his jaw.

I lift my upper body up and Shawn wastes little to no time kicking the blasted covers off until they reach the bottom of the bed. I lower myself back down and his bare legs rub against the denim of my jeans. I feel the tent in his boxers against my own trapped erection.

I release his hands and cup his face before I dive in for a furious kiss. Our teeth clank awkwardly and then just like before his tongue plunges into my mouth. His breath and taste fill my senses. A mixture of morning breath and light tobacco, I suppose I couldn't expect strawberries or mint this time of the morning. His tongue is versatile as it flicks against my own before tracing it up and down. A moan escapes my throat and enters his mouth, it urges him to kiss deeper. Hungrier and free from the duvet shackles, I feel him rub against my thigh.

His hands are at my jeans and I feel him pop the button. Always considerate, his hand enters my fly and he palms me through the material of my briefs. I moan again, my eyes closing and my mouth unconsciously sucking against the attacking tongue.

I can feel my own heart beating furiously. He rubs at me again whilst his tongue continues its skilled work of dancing with my own. He's on bottom but when given the opportunity he takes the lead, like now. The game had been mine and now, I'm whimpering pathetically into his kiss as his palm continues to press and rub my erection. My eyes practically roll back when his hand slips into my briefs and he grips my entire length.

"Oh Shawn…" I moan desperately into his open mouth. It's barely audible, a muffled moan more than an intelligent plea. He understands though, my Shawn always does. His thumb rubs the tip of my cock and I buckle against him. He moans too, his erection scraping against the rough material of my jeans and his boxers.

My hands trial his chest, over his nipples and down his muscular frame until I reach those pesky boxers of his. My fingers slip under the waistband and on cue, he lifts up his frame and I easily slide them down freeing him for the second time this morning.

Our hands fumble, his thumb still playing with the tip of my penis whilst mine strokes his full length. I can feel the back of his hand through my jeans and I'm sure he can feel mine too. Our eyes meet but we look away. Like shameless teenagers we lie there, stroking each other whilst our mouths continue their own battle of wills.

My hand leaves him and returns to the back of his head. His fingertip brushes over the tip of my cock again and slides down to the full shaft. All in hand, he gives me a well-deserved tug and I groan. In turn, he rubs roughly against my denim and he answers my noise with his own. Our lips detach and a thin line of saliva dangles between both of our lips.

"Paul… I…" he rubs against my leg again, his hand running up and down my erection as he does so. "I don't think I can… the lube, I can't hold out. Paul…"

"Sshh it's okay." I thrust into his hand and in turn against his erection. I kiss his nose. "We don't need it. Keep going, we're fine."

It's dirty and unusual in such an established relationship maybe but sometimes… it's just all we need. What turned into a grumpy wake up has become something much more. Filthy, ravenous and yet somehow beautiful. Even after sixteen years, he can make me squirm from a touch and I can make him come from so little. And to think people told me our sex life would dry up after marriage.

I'm sure he feels the same way. He doesn't stop. I lower my head back to his forehead and our faces touch. Forehead, noses pressed and chins. His breath against my skin and mine against his. He pumps gently at first but with each grunt from me, his own need strengthens and he rubs harder and faster against me which subconsciously speeds up his wrist work.

The room is filled with our grunts and the rustling of fabric. I shut my eyes and then what feels like a tidal wave rushes through me as I hit my orgasm. My body shakes, my cock twitching as Shawn's hand slows down. I hear myself sigh, relief just washes through me. I relax, my entire body lying on top of Shawn like a deadweight. He moans too, this was an octave higher than his others which tells me he has reached his own orgasm. I open my eyes, I can't see his face as we're still pressed together. But I feel him. I feel his body shudder and twitch, relax and then go limp against me.

"Shawn…" I whisper against his lips.

"Paul… I'm sorry."

I lift my head up and look down on his red face. I am just about to question why he is sorry when it suddenly becomes very clear. His hand exits my briefs and jeans and I realise the mess I am in. Literally. Then, I realise the mess _Shawn _has put 'on me'. I look down. Pointless I know, it's too dark. I feel his chest heavy as he chuckles softly.

"I was supposed to wear these tomorrow…"

"Soak them in the sink?" He suggests before he lets out a little yawn. I roll off of him.

"There's no way they are going to be dry in time and no, I'm not going to the self-service laundry at this time."

"Oh… mm get a cloth," he rolls around, his head burying itself into its pillow.

"Shawn… don't you dare go to sleep. Shawn! The bed is a mess, you're a mess and-Shawn… Shawn!" he's already snoring. "Next time I'll be home in an hour…"


End file.
